


Raising Nero; Reuniting Vergil: Headcanons of Nero's Mother

by RodeoQueen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, mama bear reader, reader is so overpowered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen
Summary: Lunalight39 on AO3 requested: How about Vergil x Nero’s mother reader? Except that she’s a badass demon huntress who’s strict and kind towards Nero who’s taken care of him his whole life? And maybe she’s often very tired and has lack of sleep due to protecting Nero or going on missions for money?
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Raising Nero; Reuniting Vergil: Headcanons of Nero's Mother

**Author's Note:**

> What if Nero was raised by his mother, you, the Demon Huntress feared through the underworld?

Headcanons prior to DMC5

You and Vergil had a fling when you were both young and naive. You, an emerging demon huntress, and him, the oldest descendant of Sparda. You knew who he was and acknowledged it. His loneliness was a bigger concern and he was shy but willing to your amiable humanity

So when you found out you were pregnant and Vergil unknowingly bailed, you were shocked. And quite frankly, a little pissed. 

How were you going to move around to hunt demons while with your child?

You move to Fortuna where you could carry through with your pregnancy in one place. You realized they worshipped Sparda, deciding it was for the best for Nero to grow up indirectly to his family.

Birthing Nero was...rough. There you were, the Infamous Huntress who killed whole demons hordes without a sweat, on the hospital bed swearing and breaking bones from the contraction pains. After years of being shot at and demonic attacks of all natures, this was what did you in.

A few hours later, you hold your child, white-haired just like his father.

You raise Nero knowing his demonic heritage would leave him at risk all the time. You trained him in the disciplines of the sword and gun at a young age. He’s never lost a fight under your tutoring.

Besides being the mother to the kin of Sparda, you also managed to give another name for yourself, becoming one of the most powerful demon hunters in your time.

By day, you were raising Nero and by night you were the lethal huntress demons feared. The blood spilled by those creatures paid the bills and fed your kid.

As mentioned before, you are exhausted all the time. Sometimes Nero comes home with groceries and sees you slumped over on the coffee table, finally resting after hours of nonstop work. However, under the table, your hand is attached to either a pistol or a blade.

When Nero begs you to let him join The Order, you spew your drink all over the table. Your kid who you made such an effort to distance from his family’s legacy, now wanting to join a cult worshipping Sparda, his grandfather. For god’s sake, why were you surprised.

It takes Nero weeks to convince you. Lord knows how many times he did his little nose scratch and gave you his best puppy eyes.

“I’m not letting you join a damn cult. What do you get out of joining?”

“That’s so goddamn stupid! Why can’t I join, Mom?!”

“You watch your goddamn mouth!”

“You swore first!”

“Go to your room!” You slammed your cup down.

“I’m already leaving!” He hollered as he stomped up the stairs.

You strike a wager with Nero: If he can beat you in a sparring match, he can join The Order. After the tenth attempt, he manages to knock you over. You let him win. Nero knows this, watching you intentionally make a misstep. He does not take your subtle kindness for granted.

After Nero exposes his powers, he comes to you expecting answers. You rub your tired eyes.

“Mom?” He gestures to his Devil Bringer.  
“..Your father is a very powerful man himself, I’m not surprised his power branched to you.”  
“But who is he? Have you talked to him?”  
“....”  
The faraway expression in your eyes tells him everything. The conversation is not reopened for a while.

Headcanons during and after DMC 5

When you and Dante meet for the first time, it was like seeing a ghost in your past. You both silently acknowledge your son and his nephew’s heritage. He keeps in contact with you.

“So, you slept with old douchebag?”

“Yes Dante, I did.”

You two become acquaintances, both having lost Vergil in some way, shape, and form.

The day you see your son laying in his own blood, his arm ripped off, you were ready to fight God himself. It broke your steel heart when he called for you, in and out and consciousness.

You never take your eyes off of him now. You work alongside V, who seems to look at you as if he’s lost something from you. When you find out V lost his mother, you offer him comfort. Embracing his frail body, you make V wish his completed form had cherished you more. You bring up your son’s heritage and V's blood chills. He must win. To make it up to you and all your years of sacrifice.

Both of you and Dante don’t bring up who Nero’s dad is until Dante spills, leaving Nero incredibly livid with you.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Do you know how many times I’ve wondered who my father is? And you knew this whole time?!”

You stay silent for a long time. Nero jumps out of the van to stop his father and uncle from skewering each other and you let him go.

“(Y/N)! Why didn’t you stop him?” Trish and Lady yell at you.

“I owe him the freedom to meet his family.” You sigh, sitting down on a seat. You are so so tired. 

Dante cannot get over how his brother, the uptight Vergil, somehow managed to get a woman to sleep with him.

“Nero is my son? (Y/N) bore my child and raised him?”

“Yeah, dumbass. Still don’t understand how that smokeshow decided to sleep with you out of literally anyone else.”

“I haven’t seen her in decades.”

“Well, have fun with child support.” Dante snorted.

Before Vergil jumps back down to Hell, Nero shouts "You better make up to Mom when you get back!". Vergil promises himself as he makes his descent. 

When Vergil comes out of Hell, you finally see each other in decades. Upon his entrance back, you are indifferent. You barely had any time to yourself for twenty years and counting, men never being important to you. Vergil’s absence in Nero’s life left a gap you had to fill twice over as Nero’s mother. And mind you he ripped Nero's arm off! You were relieved when it grew back and slightly disturbed but grateful nonetheless. You knew there was nothing to be done to reverse the path the two of you took. Only what you did in the future could amount to anything.

Vergil sees how the years have aged you, your new dark eye circles decorating the look of pure strength in your eyes, and the stress wrinkles that adorn your face. You are a crouching beast with a hidden kindness in your heart. Though V’s eyes, he knows you truly love Nero and put in so much work to protect and nurture him. He couldn’t ask for anyone better to have raised his kin. With how kind his own mother was, he felt a renewed shame for leaving you at that point in your life.

You are surprised at how the years have treated Vergil. Despite the great shape he’s in, you can tell how lonely and fatigued he must have been. He was put through Hell, literally. He had spent years with demons, pushing away his humanity and his child for demonic power. You can see the regret on his face, the sins on his shoulders. You were likely one of the few who spared him true warmth, and now he does not know how to ask for it again.

He treats Nero as kindly as he can, talking to him casually and trying to make up for the years of neglect. You work alongside Vergil like coworkers, slaying demons like clockwork. It’s awkward, everyone knows it. However, Vergil starts making more comments with you during jobs and doesn’t stray too far from you in the office. You know he’s trying and you leave it as such. You appreciate it though and reciprocate.

He’s always got your back, making sure you are protected from demons that try to get the sneak on you.

One day, while fighting off a demon horde on the street, one Chaos demon flings you into a car. You fall over and stay down, the wind knocked out of you. Another demon leaps at you, ready to kill. A flash of blue goes past your hazy eyes, and an animalistic growl vibrates in your ears. You are rolled to your back and held in strong arms.

“What?” You look up to see Devil-Triggered Vergil’s face. He growled again and cradled you closer to him, scaly face nuzzling your cheek. You froze, not knowing what to do. The impact of the car’s side door on your back did a number on you and you weren’t gonna walk home either. Your eyes shut and you feel yourself lose consciousness. The last thing you remember was being held in more human arms.

“Vergil?” You mumble.

“I’ll protect you as I should have years ago.”

When you wake up from your injury, you were in a bed that wasn’t yours. Next to you, was Vergil sitting on a spare chair, resting his hands on the Yamato. You turn your head and made eye contact with bright blue hues.

“You’re awake. You’ve been unconscious for a day” He said.

“You..your devil trigger…” You mumble. Vergil sighed and straightened his posture even more. He smiled, even when withstanding severe injuries you were straight to business.

“Yes, my true self. Upon seeing you injured, I had acted on a demonic urge to protect.”

“..like the way you said.”

“Yes. Like what I said when I had held you.” Vergil sighed, eyes shut to draft what he had to say to you. Those beautiful eyes were revealed once more, full of heart and vulnerability.

“I..I have neglected many years of my life, abandoning everything for power. I have walked a selfish path, I didn’t care about anyone. I regret leaving you, yet before I desired strength more than anything. I thought I was alone in this world and I had no one. But I am mistaken. I have a brother, I have a son, but most importantly...I have you again.”

“Vergil….” You say, reaching to hold his hand. He stills at the human contact but warms to it.

“I would like to court you. I am not the same young man you knew, my feelings have been the same yet ten-folded. I understand it would be hard to do so after everything that’s happened between us. If-" He stopped, looking away again.

"If you do not wish to be courted by me, if my years of absence are a permanent testament of who I am to you-" Moving slightly to cup his face, you see him as he was the first time you met.

“I give you permission." Vergil stopped, eyes widening at your response. You give a weak smile, a warm expression on your usually stern face. A rare relieved expression grows on his face and you see the years lifting off of him.

“Let’s try again, Vergil. I’ll make sure you won’t feel alone again. We all will.” You whisper. The two of you hear the shuffling noises outside the room. You can detect your son’s footsteps anywhere.

You sigh peacefully, you are not so tired anymore. There is a relief, at last; Nero has found his father, and Vergil has returned to you, the long lost tides finally drifting to the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Vergil to Dante: *holding all of them* Don't ever talk to me, my lover, my son, V, Urizen, Griffon, Shadow, or Nightmare ever again.  
> Dante: Okay deadbeat.


End file.
